


Pillow Fights (Dragon Age)

by OptimisticJamie



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Pillow Fights, Playfullness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 16:25:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4144587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OptimisticJamie/pseuds/OptimisticJamie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who in your OTP asks the weird questions in the middle of the night and who hits the other with a pillow?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dorian/Lavellan

“Dorian.”

“Mmmmph”

“Dorian.”

“ _MMM_??”

Zevmael poked Dorian’s shoulder until the Mage rolled over, eyes still closed. “What?” He asked impatiently.

“I need you to look at me, this is serious.” Zevmael said seriously. When Dorian opened his eyes Zevmael placed his hand on the Tevinter’s bare chest, palm flat against his skin. Dorian covered Zevmael’s hand with his own. “Amatus?”

Zevmael opened his mouth to speak, “What if grass licked us when we walked on it? How weird would that feel?”

Zevmael could feel Dorian tense, his hand slowly lifting from Zevmael’s. Dorian’s eyes stared straight ahead, right through Zevmael.

Zevmael slowly smiled, unable to hold in his laugher. Dorian shifted beside him and he started laughing. Suddenly Dorian swung his arm behind him and brought it back around, slamming Zevmael in the head with a pillow. Hard.

“Ouch!” Zevmael complained loudly.

“Don’t ever ask me that again, Lavellan.” Dorian rolled over so his back was facing Zevmael. Zevmael shuffled closer and leaned over Dorian, lips brushing his ear, “what if dust spoke to us in our sleep?”

Faster than Zevmael could react Dorian threw another pillow at him.


	2. Bull/Trevelyan

“Inquisitor, seriously, this is a very serious question.”

“Bull I’m too tired to deal with your shit right now, ask me when we set off tomorrow.”

“Aww come on, Boss.”

Nyrah sighed and rolled over so she was looking at Iron Bull. “What is it?”

“Okay, your you’re a Mage yes?”

Nyrah’s eyebrow quirked “yes.”

“And Mage’s control magic.”

“What are you getting at Bull?”

“Could you give me an extra set of arms?”

Nyrah blinked. “What!?”

“I just want to see what it would look like. It’d be pretty cool right?”

No answer. Bull felt Nyrah move in the cot beside him. A muffled whump sounded through the tent, causing Sera to sit bolt upright, startled by the noise.  
Nyrah hit Bull again a few times with the pillow, muffling his laughter.

“Pillow fight, yeah? In the middle of the night? Pfff I’m game!” Sera yelled, throwing her own pillow in Nyrah’s direction. Cassandra woke after that to witness the Inquisitor being swamped by flying pillows.


	3. Cullen/Lavellan

Anea rested her head on Cullen’s shoulder, the pair of them lying on their backs in her bed. Cullen traced the back of her hand with his fingers and kissed her forehead.

“Be honest,” Anea suddenly said.

Cullen looked at her quizzically, unsure where this had come from.

“What would happen if our belly buttons were scared of the dark and they screamed when you wore a shirt?”

“ _Maker’s breath, Anea!_ ” Cullen covered his eyes with his hand, unable to hold in his laughter.

“Honestly, what would that be like?”

Cullen grabbed the pillow from under Anea’s head, causing her to gasp in surprise as her head fell onto the bed. He brought the pillow down on her face firmly as she laughed. He let go of it and it sat there.

“I love you, Cullen.” Anea said, voice muffled by the pillow.

“I love you too but you have got to stop asking me these stupid questions.” He replied, lifting her pillow off her head.

She smiled, “just one more?”

“No.” He threw it back down and she laughed


End file.
